Wireless communication networks such as CDMA and TDMA-based networks are rapidly being deployed worldwide. One example of such a network is the Global system for mobile communication (GSM). GSM provides circuit-switched data services to subscribers, such as mobile telephone or computer users. General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), which is an extension to GSM technology, introduces packet switching to GSM networks. GPRS uses a packet-based wireless communication technology to transfer high and low speed data and signaling in an efficient manner. GPRS optimizes the use of network and radio resources, thus enabling the cost effective and efficient use of GSM network resources for packet mode applications.
The rapid growth in sophistication of wireless communication networks as well as the mobile devices used to communicate over such networks is likely to give rise to an ever increasing number of services and features that can be offered on these various devices. As the number and sophistication of such services and features continue to grow, many different software applications will be required for their implementation. Some of these applications will reside on the mobile device itself and others will reside in whole or in part on a network server that the mobile device will access on-line. Techniques and mechanisms for limiting access to these applications and services to authorized subscribers can be complex and cumbersome to implement. In addition, many consumers may not have subscription plans that allow them to access these on-line services without paying additional fees.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.